


Needless graves

by lollipop_assassin



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop_assassin/pseuds/lollipop_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are immortals, but that doesn't mean that Finn and Jake are. What happens when they face that fact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needless graves

**Author's Note:**

> Adventure time belongs to Pendleton Ward at teletoon.

It had been a long time since Marceline had been at the graveyard. The last time she was here was when she and Finn had battled a red wraith, but that was a long time ago. Now the air was colder and felt like it would rain any second. Marceline almost wished it would.

Walking through the old rusted gate was like being dropped in freezing water and then left in the snow to die. That would be preferable to this. All of the grave stones had the names worn away over the years, but Marceline didn't need to see the names. She knew which ones were theirs.

She walked through the overgrown thorns and looked for the stones she so clearly remembered. They were near the end of the yard and looked less worse for wear than the others did. As well as a grave stone can look.

The one nearest to Marceline had a golden sword sticking out of the top like in a book PB had read once. The next one had two stone spirals twisting around it and joining at the top. The second one had flowers all over it, while the first had only a few. They both had fresh dirt.

That dirt shouldn't have been there. They shouldn't have taken that stupid quest. They all should've been in the palace mess up PB's experiments. But they weren't. And the dirt was there.

Marceline sat in front of the graves and tried to think of what she would do later, but it kept coming back to the two coffins in the ground that could have been avoided. Pulling her legs to her chest Marceline tried to think of things to do without them. But she couldn't think of anything.

Marceline was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the beating of huge wings behind her. Princess Bubblegum had been looking for Marceline all day, worried about what she might do.

Walking over behind Marceline Princess Bubblegum put her hand on her friends shoulder.  
"I know loss is hard,but sometimes it's best to live your life and leave the dead behind." She whispered, almost talking to herself."They've started a new adventure."

Marceline either didn't hear or didn't want to answer.

Trying to at least know if Marceline cared enough to answer her at all, she tried to make small talk.  
"Looks like it's going to rain soon."

"It already is." 

Marceline's voice was small and tired. Looking up, Princess Bubblegum saw clouds but didn't see any rain. Moving closer so she could be facing Marceline, Princess Bubblegum replied  
"What do you-" 

Cutting her own sentence short, Princess Bubblegum looked at the tears trailing down her friends face.

"Yeah, you're right." She mumbled, as she began to feel the rain on her face as well.


End file.
